


分食

by Taubenton



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: It's Always Summertime, M/M, Sharing Popsicles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 浅蓝色的冰几乎要戳在広斗的嘴边，他暗自感叹着根深的分享意识，毫不忸怩地咬下一块嚼出喀啦响动，略微含糊地应了一声。
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Smoky
Kudos: 1





	分食

広斗就着黏在窗框的落日咬下一口冰棒，普通的果味含化在嘴里，像塞了个廉价冷藏室进去。

夏天——

不属于自己的咀嚼声硌破安稳的空气，连浮尘颗粒的行进路线都稍有打乱。他偏头看向那个放开姿态垮坐床沿的青年，鬓角汗湿的发闪着光，亮边镶在颈部暗色的轮廓上。

咽喉的线条涌动，应该是已经吞下去了。

“怎么了，雨宮。”

那人没有同在外一样有意拿捏嗓音。

広斗闻声直对上毛绒掩盖后的眼，本来就不是什么关乎性命的要事，他并不打算逃避问题。

“如何？”

“什么如何？”

“味道。”

他当然知道那支苏打味是什么口感。虽说喜欢的排名比不上大哥、打架和机车，但足以登上前十五——假如Smoky钟意的话，他或许会考虑在这人的名字旁给它留个括号。

“想吃？”

浅蓝色的冰几乎要戳在広斗的嘴边，他暗自感叹着根深的分享意识，毫不忸怩地咬下一块嚼出喀啦响动，略微含糊地应了一声。

“不想。”

“……雨宮。”

“不乐意了吗？那照你们的规矩，等价赔偿？”

“不需要——”

坏心地趁着青年拒绝的间隙握过织物环绕的手腕，他抓住机会将纤瘦的身体抵在床板上，分下最后的葡萄冰推入另一个残存凉意的口腔中，在甜以外尝到了不同于记忆的人的味道。

木棍跌落。

“唔。”

不可思议——広斗迟疑地想多啄三五下确认，两人瞬间颠倒的位置就捣破了行动计划。

无色的汁水溅在眼角，他咽下喘息整理发言。

“还以为是冰的关系。”

“喂，你在发什么疯？”

再保持沉默的话就要被狠狠揍了吧，虽然那样也不差。広斗露出微笑，无畏地看着那人的眼逐渐泛起细微难辨的恼怒，一副预备追逐猎物的架势。

莫名的羞耻攀着渴望绞紧了舌根。

“你尝起来像无名街的火。”

——可能连雅贵都没有念出这句子的水平。

“胡话。”

RUDE的首领如此断言，伸手按在広斗的脸上。


End file.
